Tomboy VS Playboy
by ibeast
Summary: Sakura is the new kid in Konoha, one catch, she's a tomboy. She meets Sasuke, Konoha's most famous playboy. They meet, and all hell breaks lose. But Sakura has a secret...and so does Sasuke. Will opposites attract or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob: SWG does not own Naruto or any of its characters. If she did…well, you don't want to know what would happen. Read, or I'll beat the hell out of ya!(not really)**

Tomboy vs. Playboy.

_Chapter one: Annoying plane ride_

_**Find Uchiha Sasuke.**_

________________________________________________________________________ _

Emerald eyes stared out of the plane's window, utterly bored. She sighed. _When am I going to get off this damn plane?!_ The red head beside her raised his head, questioning.

She pouted, "Mou! I'm so effin' bored nii-san!" Pale green met emerald eyes impatiently.

"Don't you have any patience Sakura?" Her eyes feigned hurt as she laid her right hand over her heart.

"Gaara…" he raised an eyebrow at her expression and rolled his eyes. "How could you?!" she said with mock sorrow, "Of course I don't baka!! I thought you knew me better than that!!" and anime tears started flowing profusely from her wide eyes.

Then suddenly, the passenger sitting in front of them, who by the way, had a huge amount of girls surrounding him, turned around. His face was a little annoyed, but overall cold. " Yo, bitch, would you shut up!!"

Gaara was about spit profanities at the teen for insulting his sister, but Sakura beat him to it. "What if I don't want to Mr. Chicken Ass Hair?! Huh?! What…are _you_ going to do about it?" He merely hn'ed and turned his attention back to the girls…cough, sluts.

"Man-cough-whore."

_What. The. HELL. Rude ass!!_

_**Let me at him outer, I'm going to kick his man whore ass all the way to Mars!!**_

_I would, but one, that would put hole in plane_, _and two, I don't want to get sued when he dies._

_**Fu-**_

_Mind your language._

_**Fudge, that's what I meant to say, yea.**_

_Great, now I sound like Dei-kun._

…

"Gaara, calm down. The organization can't keep up with all the damage you made recently. Do you _want_ to get fired?" Gaara did something like a pout.

"We will be landing in a few minutes." said the intercom.

"Yosh!!"

________________________________________________________________________

A few people stared curiously at the pink haired teen coming out of the VIP section of the plain wearing a black hoodie, faded black skinny jeans, and a pair of DC shoes. Carrying a…skateboard? The girl just hmphed while the red head teen just sighed and followed her out of the building. About 50% of the people in the airport sweat drop thinking "What. The. Hell?"

________________________________________________________________________

"Noooooooooooooooooo!!" Sakura's eyes were wide and her mouth agape. Just when Gaara was going to smirk, Sakura threatened, "Gaara, wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll do it for you."

Gaara grunted, _I can't do anything these days._ And scratched his head.

"No, no no no! This can't be happening!" the sign read _**No Skate Boards In The Area**__. _"Well, you know what!! I don't give bull!" she tore down the sign angrily.

Gaara sighed at his "little sister". She liked skateboarding too much.

"Excuse me miss, but did you tear down that sign?" Sakura turned around, that voice was all to familiar.

"Kakashi-san!" she hadn't seen him in a long time. She was usually to busy with work to visit old friends. Throwing herself onto him, she gave him a huge bear hug despite her size.

"Sakura, Kakashi can't breathe." Gaara deadpanned. Looking up, Sakura saw that his face was turning a light shade of purple.

"Gomen Kakashi-san. But…" she nudged him with her elbow, "How are things with Anko-san eh?" she winked. And Kakashi, well, got as close to a blush as he could get. "That good ne? I'm too young for details, and I got to move in to the new apartment, so ja ne!!" Kakashi sweat dropped at his former student.

_You never change, ne Sakura?_

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura plopped down onto her soft mattress, her box of belongings lay messily on the ground. Her room was plain white, with a walk-in closet and a small desk to the side. _So plain…oh well, I'm not going to be here for long anyways._

After stuffing all her stuff in the closet, she rummaged through her rucksack and pulled out a black Apple laptop and looked through her emails. "Junk", scroll, "Junk", scroll, "Stalker." Sighing, her closed her laptop and through it somewhere near the door. "BORED! isn't there anything to do around here?"

She laid down on the bed and then….blacked out. Jetlag does that to you.

________________________________________________________________________

Gaara peeked his head into Sakura's room, seeing her lying down on her bed, completely unconscious. And school started in 20 minutes.

Walking up to her, he shook her shoulder and muttered "Sakura" in her ear. She didn't even stir.

Sighing he decided he was going to risk it. Risk waking up the world's biggest non-morning person. Taking two deep breaths, he readied himself and strapped on a football helmet just in case. Three, two, one…. "WAKE THE HELL UP!!"

_**Bonk.**_

_**Slap.**_

_**Bonk. Bonk. Bonk.**_

A very _very_ annoyed Sakura looked down at her handy work. One black eye, and plenty of bruises…definitely satisfactory. But her hand hurt like hell!!

Grinning she pulled him up, "And _that_ is exactly what you get for waking me up from the best dream of my life." Gaara rolled his eyes, _She was dreaming about skateboards again._

"Yes, yes. We all know how skateboards are awesome ok?" he said sarcastically. "And you do know that you only have 15...no 14 minutes to get ready for school right?"

She practically jumped 6 feet into the air. "Aw, Shit! Why didn't you wake me up sooner."

He scoffed, "Cause I didn't want to ruin the 'best dream of your life'". They exchanged glares before Gaara said, "11 minutes." Sakura opened her mouth, but closed it.

_Nii-san is soo not worth the time._

_**Cha! Damn right! Now GO! Or we'll be late!!**_

_Aw Shit!!_

**New story!! Sorry I haven't updated the other ones, it's because I don't have any idea of what to write. But I promise you guys, you'll be surprised! Until next time Ja Ne. Oh, and please enjoy the following advertisement.**

**SWG: -backs against a wall- He-ey Sasuke, I'm sure we can figure this out!**

**Sasuke: -cracks knuckles- Did you call me mr. Chicken ass hair?**

**SWG: -sweating bullets- Ye-e-a.**

**Sasuke: **_**And**_** Man-whore?**

**SWG: Well, you got to admit, if you've read some of the modern fanfics, your usually a man-whore playboy right?**

**Sasuke: WHY YOU!! **

**SWG: Yaaa!! Jacob help meeee!!!**

**Jacob: Hn -glares at Sasuke while SWG hides behind him-**

**Sasuke: -glare- Hn is my word.**

**Jacob: Now its mine **_**Uchiha**_

**Sasuke: You want to fight? Well, bring the hell on!**

**Jacob: -smirk- I could beat you with my eyes closed.**

**Sasuke: -smirk- Lets see you try.**

**SWG: Come on you two, no fighting. We don't have enough referees.**

**Dark Ayslum: Oi!! I'll referee!**

**SWG: Yay! Ding ding…lets start the match between Shinobi Uchiha Sasuke, and tae kwon do master Jacob Cannotsayhimlastname. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!**

**Dark Ayslum: -whispers- who do you think will win?**

**SWG/ Dark Ayslum: umm…Jacob.**

**Janelle: OMG Sasuke-kun, are you ok!? -runs to Sasuke who is lying on the ground-**

**Jacob: **_**Never**_** mess with a Neji fan Uchiha! Review (Jacob doesn't say please) or I'll kick your ass!!**

**SWG: Uh…he didn't mean that -scratches head- (not really)**


	2. School From Hell Intro

_Chapter two: School From Hell._

Sakura rushed through her morning routine. She was brushing her hair and teeth at the same time for crying out loud!! (I don't know if that's possible). Splashing ice cold water on her face, she jumped out of the bathroom into her bedroom.

Tearing through her closet, she tore open her suitcase and grabbed a random outfit. A baggy, solid black, short sleeve shirt and a pair of white basketball shorts.

Tying her waist length rosette hair up into a messy ponytail, she grabbed her Jansport backpack and bounded into the kitchen. "9 minutes!" shouted Gaara from the living room. Sakura rolled her eyes, it was his fault she was late anyways. She hastily dove around the small kitchen looking for granola bars. "Aha!!" she said as she pulled out a chocolate chip granola bar.

"Hurry up Sakura!" Sakura huffed as she ran into Gaara, falling into a heap on the floor. "Come on," he said, impatient, "Let's go."

Nodding her head, she threw on her backpack, held the granola bar in her mouth, and charged through the door. I mean literally. "Oi!"

Sakura whipped around and impatiently said, "What! I thought you said to hurry up and now your falling behind _nii-san_." Gaara deadpanned.

"You forgot to put on your shoes." Sakura looked down at her feet…sure enough, she was only wearing black socks. She scratched the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Uh…I knew that, I was just testing you, yeah."

_**Great, now you really do sound like Dei-kun.**_

_Shut up._

Again, she rushed inside and grabbed her black DC's with red laces and her customized Blind skateboard (For those who don't know, Blind is an awesome skateboard brand), with red wheels and on the back was a "cute" chibi Reaper. The background was a blood red rose with thorns.

Jumping on her skateboard, she pulled Gaara (who was also on a skateboard) and rode quickly to the school. The only high school for miles around, Konoha High.

________________________________________________________________________

"Holy crap this school is huge!" shouted Sakura as she and Gaara rode up to the front of the school.

It was pretty much a huge Victorian style mansion made of decades old brick with green and gold banners hanging all over the place. A huge gold clock was situated on the tallest tower, its massive cedar hands easily longer than the school buses.

Sakura saw long rails as she skated into the school. _Might as well make a good first impression right? _With that thought, she skated full speed toward the rails. Doing a kick flip onto the rail, she grinded down the rail. Jumping off the rail, she did another kick flip down, but this time, it was a double kick flip. She finished with a couple of ollies.

A couple of people were gaping at her by the time she was done.

_**Now that was a good first impression. I'm so proud of you!!**_

Sakura smirked when Gaara caught up to her giving her the, "you-shouldn't-have-done-that" look. She just waved it off, and proceeded to the office for her schedule. _This is going to be a fun mission. _

_**Now onward to the office!! **_

_You know you sound retarded sometimes?_

_**Haha, you just called yourself retarded!!**_

_Shut up inner._

_**Fine, but only if you do too.**_

_So childish._

_**I heard that!!**_

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was running to the school with a bunch of horny fangirls chasing him, shouting things like, "Will you bear my child!?" or "I love you Sasuke-kun!" or other horny things like…well, I don't want to say.

They reminded him of vultures. Ugly and annoying.

Looking around for an escape route, he spotted his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Right on cue, Naruto shouted, "Oi TEME!!" and pointed franticly at the bushes. Nodding his head, Sasuke dove into the bushes and hid.

_This is so demeaning._ He swallowed the thought as fangirls stormed up to Naruto, demanding to know where "their" "Sasuke-kun" went to. Naruto pointed at one of the school closets. The ones where they locked from the outside(wink wink). When the fangirls trampled into the dark closet (they're really big) he motioned toward Sasuke and ran towards the door. "Come on teme!"

Sasuke ran up to Naruto, who was already closing one of the doors, and slammed the other door shut right before the fangirls noticed him. They cried out in dismay when the doors locked. "Sasuke-kun!! How could you?!"

Naruto just stuck out his tongue. Sasuke smirked at his best friend's antics. "OI TEME!! How bout a 'thank you' for once?!" Sasuke just kept on walking. Naruto muttered, "ungrateful teme" before running up to said person.

The two friends approached the front of the school, fully knowing that there were plenty more rabid fangirls waiting for them. But the sight that greeted them was unusual to say in the least.

A girl with _pink_ hair was grinding down the school rails like a pro. Kickflips there, ollies everywhere. Lets just say more than half of the school's male population was baffled. Cause in Konoha High, there were barely any chicks that skateboarded, let alone do tricks. Grinding down the rail, she jumped off and finished will a double kickflip and a big grin.

Naruto was gaping at the pinkette; she was probably better than the school's only tomboy, Tenten. Sasuke was as stoic as usual, but a feeling of unease passed through him. The girl had the feeling of danger to her. _It's the girl from the plane…I wonder why I never noticed her before. __**They**__ must have sent her to bring me back. This is going to be interesting._

"Teme, I heard that there was a new junior this year, do you think that's her?" Sasuke shrugged. The pink haired girl suddenly looked at the two males with her vibrant green eyes and rode over to them. A red head trailed behind her. Stopping in front of Naruto, she waved.

"Sup, I'm Sakura, the new girl. This dude," she said, pointing at Gaara, "Is my bro, Gaara."

Naruto was dumbfounded, girls didn't use the words "dude" or "sup"!! It was the end of the world! Suddenly Naruto ran away toward one of the classrooms shouting, "It's the end of the world!" flailing his arms all over the place. Raising a slender eyebrow Sakura looked at Sasuke.

Inner Sakura was practically drooling as soon as she saw him.

_**Dude! He's HOT!! Lets jump on him!**_

_NO! I'm not a pervert!_

_**Come on…please! Pretty please with all your favorite guns on top?!**_

_Hm…let me think about it…sure_

_**REALLY!?**_

_Sure…as HELL I WON'T!!_

_**Fine, I'll just jump on his inner then.**_

_He has an inner?_

_**I don't know, better go check.**_

_Oh no you don't!_

Outer Sakura lassoed Inner Sakura, tied her, and threw her in the "emo corner".

"Is he always like that?" said Sakura, pointing her thumb at the blonde teen.

"Hn."

"That's not a real answer."

"Hn."

"Jackass, I'm loosing my patience." Sakura fumed, she sure-as-hell didn't need another Itachi at her heels.

Sasuke looked at her pointedly and then _deliberately_ said, "Hn," with a smirk on his face, thinking that tomboy or not, she would fall for his charms. But to his surprised, she just looked more pissed. He had to admitted he was a bit frightened by the fire in her already vibrant green eyes.

Poking his chest with her forefinger, she hissed out, "You _will_ answer the next question I give you Mr. Chicken Ass or you _will_ regret your serious lack of vocabulary!! Am I _**understood**_?" her voice was underlying a huge threat; that Sasuke failed to hear.

"_**Hn**__."_ Sakura looked furious.

"Why you…you son of a playboy ( I got that from a show, lame right?)!!" Gaara, sensing that his sister was going over the edge, suddenly whispered in her ear.

"Calm down, or else you'll blow this _and_ I won't buy you your favorite ice cream for a month." That sent shock waves of terror through Sakura's body.

_**Don't do it!! One month without mint chocolate chip is worse than the time you were kidnapped and used as a hostage. STOP!**_

Sakura's locked up body suddenly relaxed. "Fine." her voice was light and clear, no signs of having being angered. "Now, chicken ass, I want to know where the front office is please."

Sasuke mentally shook his head. That was a one hell of a fast transition. But he pointed to the large doors to the east side of the school. "Thank you." said the strange pink-haired tomboy. And both the red head and pinkette rode off toward the office.

Naruto, well, he was still screaming his head off.

______________________________________________________________________

**SWG: Now this chapter was fun to write!! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. I know my grammar isn't the best, and the plot might be seriously confusing, but bear with me. Cause even I'm clueless.**

**Sasuke: What kind of stupid author doesn't know how their own fanfic goes?**

**SWG: Well…I do, so deal with it!!**

**Janelle: Uchiha, you better not be messing with SWG, or I'll kick your scrawny ass all the way to hell!!**

**Sasuke:-sweat drop- Weren't you the one that was hugging me last time?**

**Janelle: Uchiha-baka, I love Gaara, not you!! Plus SWG -points accusingly at said person- got mixed up.**

**SWG: Hehe, sorry about the misunderstanding. Janelle really is a Gaara fan. By the way peoples, it's Janelle's bday on Saturday, so this is her early birthday gift. Can you guys sing the birthday song with me?? I know its lame but hey, I'm that kind of person. Now sing!!**

**Gaara: Happy birthday to you,**

**SWG: Happy birthday to you,**

**Gaara/Sasuke/SWG: Happy birthday dear Janelle,**

**Gaara: Happy birthday to you. -kisses Janelle's hand-**

**Janelle: EEP!! Thank you SWG!!**

**Naruto: It's Gel's birthday wha??**

**Sakura: Naruto-baka!! -bonk- It's Janelle!! And happy birthday Janelle. Gaara has a present for you!!**

**SWG: Though I don't want to ruin the surprise…so Gaara take it away!!**

**Gaara: Uh…what surprise??**

**SWG: Uh, you know? **_**That**_** one.**

**Gaara: Oh, got it…Janelle, will you…**

**SWG: STOP!! Stop it right there. I'll leave the rest to your imagination Janelle. Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! (March 14 people don't forget!!)**

**Jacob/Dark Asylum: Please leave a review!! **

**Dark Asylum: Your mother plays card games in hell!**

**SWG: -sweatdrop- That was random. Any like my bros said, PLEASE REVIEW!! Until next time. Ja Ne!! SWG OUT!!**


End file.
